coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9081 (18th January 2017)
Plot As the Fire Investigator sifts through the charred remains of the garage, he finds a set of keys. Kevin surveys the scene, distraught. Steph tells Andy they’re flying to Portugal on Friday to stay with Katy and need to focus on getting as far away from Phelan as they can. Shona sets off for her first day at work in the cafe, hiding from David, as Eileen and Phelan plan their wedding for Friday. Kevin wonders if someone has a vendetta against him and thinks an electrical fault was to blame. He considers selling the bodyshop when the insurance pays out and Tyrone starts to harbour suspicions. In retaliation for Sally’s sex ban, Tim tries to impose a talking ban but finds it hard to maintain. Michelle breaks the news to Liz that she and Steve have separated. She heads off to visit Ruairi in the Chapel of Rest. Daniel thanks Sinead for all her help with his MA application and presents her with a venus fly trap, telling her it's mysterious and exotic like her. Liz tells Steve he has to persevere with Michelle but he goes off to get drunk. Luke and Freddie aren't pleased to find that their jobs are at risk. The fire investigator confirms that the blaze is now in the hands of the police as they suspect it’s a case of arson. Steve breaks down and confesses to Peter that Leanne is pregnant with his baby and he blames himself for Michelle’s ordeal as it’s payback for his terrible behaviour. The police confirm that with no sign of a forced entry and no sign of Kevin’s laptop it looks like arson. Steph and Andy tell a perplexed Luke of their plans to move Portugal. Sarah breaks the news to Bethany that she and Gary are back together. She's happy with the news. Roy explains the difference in VAT on 'eat in’ or ‘takeaway’ food to Shona does her best to appear interested. Sinead gets a book on the care of her plant. Tyrone tells Fiz of his suspicions. Eileen and Todd hide the news of the wedding from a gossiping Sean. Sally and Tim agree to lift both their bans but she wants them to find a shared hobby. In the Rovers, Tyrone accuses Kevin of arson as Andy and Steph watch on. An excited Eileen confides in Liz about the wedding. The police arrive at the pub and arrest Kevin in front of a guilt-ridden Andy. Cast Regular cast *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Lily Platt - Brooke Malonie *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Freddie Smith - Derek Griffiths *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton Guest cast *Fire Investigator - Steven Hillman *PC Burke - Giles Ford *PC Carson - Amy Searles Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Webster's Autocentre - Main garage and bodyshop *Viaduct Street *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Prima Doner *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: When Kevin tells Tyrone that he intends to sell the garage once the insurance has paid out, Tyrone becomes suspicious; Steve confesses to Peter that Leanne is pregnant with his baby and he blames himself for Michelle's ordeal; Shona starts work at the cafe with Roy; and Tim imposes a talking ban on Sally. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,119,000 viewers (4th place). Notable dialogue Steve McDonald: "I can't believe I'm having to explain to Peter Barlow how two sad and lonely people can have a sordid night." Category:2017 episodes